the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kynareth
: "Kynareth diz: Use os dons da natureza com sabedoria. Respeite seu poder e tema sua fúria." — Dez Comandos: Nove Divindades Kynareth, called Kyne by the Nords and Kin by the Kothringi,1 is a goddess of the Nine Divines. She is the strongest of the Sky spirits and is the deity of the heavens, the winds, the elements, and the unseen spirits of the air. Patron of sailors and travelers, Kynareth is invoked for auspicious stars at birth and for good fortune in daily life. In some legends, she is the first to agree to Lorkhan's plan to invent the mortal plane, and provides the space for its creation in the void. She is also associated with rain, a phenomenon said not to occur before the removal of Lorkhan's divine spark. Kynareth is generally seen as the embodiment of nature, with the mysterious and deadly Spriggans representing her wrath. Kynareth is the goddess of the heavens, the winds, the elements, and the unseen spirits of the air.1 She is a member of the Eight/Nine Divines and Patron of sailors and travelers.2 Kynareth is often invoked for auspicious stars at birth and for good fortune in daily life. In some legends, she is the first to agree to Lorkhan's divine plan to create the mortal plane, and provides the space in the void for its creation. Furthermore, she is associated with rain, a phenomenon that is said not to have occurred before the removal of Lorkhan's divine spark.3 Morihaus Morihaus, also known as Morihaus-Breath-of-Kyne12 or the "First Breath of Man", was a demigod3 and early cultural hero of the Cyro-Nordics. Legend portrays him as the taker of the "Citadel" (the White-Gold Tower), an act of mythic times that established human control over the Nibenay Valley. He is often associated with the thu'um, and therefore with Kyne (or Kynareth to Imperial scholars).4 Morihaus, also known as Morihaus-Breath-of-Kyne1 or Mor,2 was a demiprince1 with the appearance of a winged minotaur.23 Morihaus is a cultural hero of Imperials due to his role in the Alessian Rebellion. Legend portrays him as the Taker of the Citadel, an act of mythic times that established Humancontrol over the Nibenay Valley.4 Famous Khajiiti artist Cherim created a tapestry depicting Morihaus and army of rebels battling the Ayleids at the White-Gold Tower.5 Morihaus is often associated with the Nordicpowers of Thu'um 4 and therefore with Kynareth and speculated to be actual offspring of Kyne,2 6 7although this statement is not necessarily literal due to Kyne being a god. Kyne e os Nórdicos According to followers of the Divines, the Sky Goddess Kyne, worshipped by the Nords as the strongest of the Sky spirits and the widow of Shor, is the Nordic aspect of Kynareth. Rain is said to be Kyne's tears as she mourns the loss of her beloved Shor, since rain is believed not to have appeared until after his divine spark was forcibly removed.3 It is said Kyne gifted men with the thu'um so they could harness the language of the dragons and use its power to save themselves from the wrath of Alduin and the dragons. The Khajiiti aspect of Kynareth is the Goddess of the Winds, Khenarthi. Khenarthi acts as a psychopomp for faithful Khajiit. Although she is uniformly known as Kynareth of the Eight Divines by the Fourth Era, the the goddess is still revered by her ancient name of Kyne among traditional Nordic Mãe dos Nórdicos Nords still refer to themselves as "the Sons and Daughters of Kyne".9 Some consider her to be the leader of the Nordic pantheon of Divines.8 Kyne and Kynareth are considered by followers of the Nine Divines to be one and the same, though more ardent supporters of the Old Ways among the Nords dismiss Kynareth as a "pale shadow".2 While Nords also acknowledge Mara, the "Mother-Goddess" of the Empire, they view her only as Kyne's handmaiden.1 The trees near Kynesgrove (or Kyne's Grove) are thought to be sacred to her.10 Deusa da Tempestade Nords believe she first taught them how to wield the Thu'um, or Storm Voice, though some sources claim she did so through her "daughters", while others single out Paarthurnax as her instrument.111 Appropriately, "Kaan" is a Word of Power, which can be used to soothe wild beasts, who are also believed to be her creation.2 Many great Tongues are considered to be blessed by Kyne, such as Wulfharth, the Storm of Kyne, and Morihaus, the "Bull of Kyne".121314 Both have been called sons of Kyne and the Breath of Kyne.31315 Some ancient legends speak of the goddess's personal intervention at important moments in Skyrim's history.1316 Others suggest she was involved in granting the Amulet of Kings to St. Alessia.3 The ancient Nords associated her with the hawk.17 Bas-reliefs and totemic representations depicting Kyne can be found in various Nordic ruins throughout Skyrim.1810 The Fryse Hags of Solstheim are known to especially venerate Kyne,5 and the Greybeards claim to act in her name in the rare occasions that they speak. Artefatos Cota do Senhor Kynareth controls the famed Lord's Mail, also known as the Armor of Morihaus and the Gift of Kynareth. The Lord's Mail is known to have the power to regenerate the wearer's health, cure poisons, and grant resistance to magic.4 Many heroes have possessed the Gift over the years, including the Eternal Champion, the Agent, and the Nerevarine. Botas do Cruzado She also created the Boots of the Crusader for Pelinal Whitestrake to help him defeat Umaril the Unfeathered. The Boots of the Crusader (also known as the Boots of Kynareth) were created by Kynareth. The wearer will not be attacked by creatures of the forest. Sir Juncan of the original Knights died while searching for the boots. The pilgrim visited the Shrine of Kynareth, and was told the location of the "Grove of Trials" by the high priestess (later to become Sir Avita Vesnia). Kynareth tested the pilgrim by sending the Forest Guardian, a giant bear, to attack them. When the pilgrim didn't fight back, having reverence for nature, Kynareth allowed them entrance to the grotto where the boots were hidden. The boots were needed to retrieve the Mace of the Crusader; with them, the wearer's faith is strengthened and they can cross the void of doubt. Verso "Come to me, Kynareth, for without you, I might not know the mysteries of the world, and so blind and in terror, I might consume and profane the abundance of your beautiful treasures." Galeria DF-sign-Temple_of_Kynareth.png|Símbolo de Kynareth (em Daggerfall) 00steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_168447767_preview.png|Altar de Kynareth (em Skyrim) Kynarethamulet.png|Amuleto de Kynareth (em Skyrim) ON-icon-Divine-Kynareth-emblem.png|Símbolo de Kynareth (em ESO) 600px-OB-item-Boots_of_the_Crusader.jpg|Botas do Crusado (em Knights of the Nine) Temple_of_Kynareth.png|Vista externa do Templo de Kynareth (em Skyrim) Temple_of_Kynareth_Whiterun.jpg|Vista interna do Templo de Kynareth (em Skyrim) Kynareth_Daggerfall.png|Estátua de Kynareth (em Daggerfall) Nine_statue_kynareth.jpg|Estátua de Kynareth (em Oblivion) Aparições Referências Categoria:Oito Divindades Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Aedra Categoria:Panteão Cyrodiilico Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Nove Divindades Categoria:História: Personagens